1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to wiper systems, and more specifically, to wiper adapters for wiper assemblies.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional automotive wiper systems known in the art include some type of wiper assembly (sometimes referred to as a wiper blade) mounted to a wiper arm which, in turn, is mounted adjacent to a surface to be wiped, such as a windshield of a vehicle, and pivotally driven to impart reciprocal motion to the wiper assembly across the windshield. The wiper assembly typically includes a rubber wiping element that contacts the windshield across the surface to be wiped. The wiper assembly often incorporates one or more metal strips that act to reinforce the wiping element and facilitate wiping contact by the wiping element across what is typically a curved glass surface. The wiper assembly also typically includes a coupler that attaches to and supports the one or more metal strips, and an adapter attached to the coupler. The adapter allows the wiper assembly to be releasably attached to the wiper arm. In this context, the wiper arm delivers a downward force to the wiper assembly that is distributed thereacross, pressing the wiper assembly into contact with the windshield. The wiper assembly also typically includes an airfoil that attaches to the metal strips, and may also include pair of end caps located at distal ends of the wiper assembly.
Each of the components of a wiper assembly of the type described above must cooperate to effectively clean a surface to be wiped. In addition, each of the components must be designed not only to facilitate an improved wipe quality, but also so as to reduce the cost and complexity of assembling the wiper assembly.
While wiper assemblies known in the related art have generally performed well for their intended purpose, there remains a need in the art for a wiper system that has superior operational characteristics, reduces the cost of manufacturing the assembly, and provides simple releasable attachment to a wiper arm.